A work bench is a type of substrate structure that can be used to provide mechanical support for personnel, tools and/or supplies during a construction operation. A variety of work bench configurations are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,111 to Emmert, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, generally discloses a portable work bench with folding telescopic legs. The legs are adapted to support an elongated, substantially horizontal work bench surface at a desired elevation above an underlying floor surface. The work bench surface can serve as a scaffold, allowing a user to stand on the work bench when carrying out an overhead operation. The work bench can alternatively serve as a table-type work surface to facilitate the use of power tools or hand tools on a workpiece.
Specially configured attachments can be mated to a work bench surface to enhance the utility of a work bench. U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,660 to Emmert and assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses a mounting panel that can be attached to a medial portion of a work bench surface to securely and safely mount a tool, such as a miter saw.
While these and other prior art approaches have been found operable, there remains a need for improvements in the manner in which tools, supplies and/or workpieces may be securely and precisely supported by a work bench or other substrate structure. It is to these and other improvements that various embodiments of the present invention are generally directed.